Dengue is the most significant mosquito-borne viral disease affecting humans. At present close to 2.5 billion people living in more than 100 dengue endemic countries in the tropical/sub-tropical belt are considered to be at risk of dengue infection. The urban dwelling mosquito species, Aedes aegypti is the principal transmitter of the virus to humans. Infection with dengue virus can result in a spectrum of clinical manifestations ranging from asymptomatic infection through dengue fever (DF), an acute febrile disease, to dengue haemorrhagic fever (DHF) and dengue shock syndrome (DSS) which are severe, life-threatening complications typified by vascular leakage. Current treatment is limited to the use of analgesics to alleviate the symptoms and there are no vaccines available. Dengue diseases affect 50 million people yearly, with frequent and recurrent epidemics. The 1990's saw a return of dengue diseases in various areas of the world despite stringent mosquito controls, peaking with the largest ever outbreak in 2005 in Singapore. Over 80% of the reported cases were young adults with an associated impact on their ability to work plus significant healthcare costs for their treatment. Hence, alternatives to dengue vaccines, such as passive antibody therapies and/or antivirals are needed urgently to help control dengue associated diseases in the immediate term. These proposed therapeutics have the potential to help large numbers of infected individuals even if only applied to individuals at risk of developing the severe forms of disease (around 10% of the total). With the increasing prevalence of dengue in developed nations such as the Southern United States plus Australia, and the absence of a vaccine, such an antibody would provide a useful medication. The present invention provides fully human monoclonal antibodies to satisfy these and other needs.